Discoveries of Bonetooth: Protector
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A shock of surprises, friendship, family, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I'm Bonetooth, a warrior. I belong to the Sierra Travelers Clan, and my duty is patrolling through gang territories. Yes, it's dangerous, but it never ceases to excite me. Giving roundhouse kicks and etc. to these gang bullies is so addicting and it plows off any issues I had on any given day. My leader, Sunrise knew that this kind of work is difficult to manage with all gang borders in all of New York, but that's why I was given a apprentice; Ghostpaw.

Now, Ghostpaw may have a edgy temper at times, but he means well once he joins me on patrol missions. He has done remarkably, and I knew he's soon to receive his warrior name, for he had done many years with me, learning things every day, his experience growing.

For me, I learned that it was my turn only three months after Swiftfang left for her world. You heard me. Warriors go to many dimensional worlds, based on movies, shows, books, you name it. I was to go to the world of 'Gargoyles'. I have been a lover of the tv show ever since it first came on, and for some reason, I felt a very strong kinship with Macbeth, and somehow Luach, his son felt familiar to me like I knew him in a way. I had a combination of awe, respect, fear toward Demona. And for the Manhattan gargoyles, I had seemingly found a kindred spirit in Brooklyn, and a admiration of respect for Angela.

It was a late January day, the park snow-filled, the pond and lake frozen, and most animals hibernating, silent for the winter. I bundled into two layers, a heavy-cotton green coat, a soft fleeced white sweater, with a sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, brown moccasin boots, a hearty cotton blue-green beanie. My bicolored eyes sparkled, and my short black hair peeked out. Hidden with my shirt is my totem necklace which is a incredible-crafted gargoyle of wood, painted in silver and black, and alongside it, is a mini shield, which the background is light red, with two narrow stripes of dark blue, one on top, another on bottom. And finally, four jagged claw marks in silver, symbolizing the gargoyle mark, and on the top lining of the shield, rests a solid crown of golden-white, symbolizing Macbeth's royalty line. It was a designed drawing of mine, and I took it to the totem creators, and they did it wonderfully.

Ghostpaw had joined me on one final patrol mission I intended to do. He was bundled similarly like me, only with his footwear being black huntsman boots, and his beanie being a brownish-grey. Now, we were returning back to HQ, with Ghostpaw excited for his totem warrior ceremony after I had told him that I will inform Sunrise of his progress earlier today.

We zoomed back down by elevator, shedding our clothes in the newly mudroom next door after an warrior pointed out the exhausting mess of snow-melted water and dirt leaving on the floor, much to the warrior's frustration. We headed to the cafeteria, famished for lunch. I found Sunrise while Ghostpaw left to talk with some apprentices.

She gave me a curious look, and I gestured widely that the mission was a big deal. She raised both eyebrows at that in interest. I sat down, breakingly eating lunch and telling Sunrise of Ghostpaw's incredible progress in the mission. When I finished, Sunrise looked thoughtful, and seemed to have a lengthy brain rush, which I call for a idea train ride in the brain.

She shook her head, and smiled widely as she replied that she had gotten the perfect name for my soon- be ex apprentice. I gave it a thought, and approved it. Sunrise nodded, and told me that I should get changed and prepared for the trip to my world. I grinned at that, finished my lunch and left, heading to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

My room number is #37, and Ghostpaw's room is next door, #36. Anyway, I came in, the doorway filled with strings of holly, and the floor a Scottish Larch. A rug of dark brown and light green, with a band of swords and stars laid upon the floor, and my bed is cotton woven with large pine needles, and stitched up with a fabric of Scottish garb. And covering that is a big blanket that features the gargoyles from the show.

The walls surrounding is painted in murals. The North wall behind the bed, features my favorite sayings and quotes from the show both in Scottish and English. The East wall features the Castle Wyvern in both locations: Scotland and Manhattan: Scotland in daytime, and Manhattan in nighttime. And for the West wall, it features three people; Macbeth, Gruoch, and Luach, all in royalty clothes from olden times. Strangely, on the full moon each month, and on my birthday every year, I dream of them; somehow seeing from Grouch and Luach's eyes, never Macbeth. In them, I saw their life from the minute of Grouch and Luach's births to their deaths.

So, like I said earlier, they feel so familiar to me like I somehow knew the family. Anyway, I changed my clothes into a dark green tank top, black jeans. I kept my boots on, and I grabbed a brown jacket. I went to the bathroom, and styled my hair into a forward spiky look, and for my right ear in the middle top, I put up a gold piercing with a azure gem. The bathroom has the same floor, the sink styled like a farmhouse look, the walls painted soft brick red, with the toilet porcelain cream, and a clawfoot silver tub. I left, all ready, and closed my door after me as I headed to the portal room.

Everyone was standing causally and I saw Ghostpaw nervously moving on his feet. Nearby, I saw the newly Wolfguard holding his newborn daughter, and Leafpelt smiling lovingly at them. To the clan's surprise, the babe was born upon the clan's anniversary of a decade; 10 years of service and determination. Sunrise said that it was the greatest present that she and the clan had ever gotten.

Wolfguard announced that since he had came to the clan, he had decided to name his daughter in honor of the clan, and so, the daughter is called Aemilia Rosemary; Lia for short. She received Leafpelt's light brown eyes, already evolved from the usual baby blue, and to her parents's surprise, she has a shock of silver-black hair, and her skin tone is a dark tan, only a shade darker than Leafpelt's skin tone. She has Wolfguard's facial features.

Anyway, I went forward, seeing Sunrise turning on the portal, then standing before Ghostpaw. She slightly glanced at me, and I nodded for her to go on. She smiled, and then announced out to everybody in a clear, loud voice.

"Everyone, today we have a apprentice ready to receive his warrior name, and Ghostpaw's mentor, Bonetooth has told me of all the progress Ghostpaw had done. Ghostpaw is one of the last three apprentices in this clan. Bonetooth, has this one satisfy your duties as you worked?".

I nodded and called out carefully and casually, "Ghostpaw never hesitated in apprehending gang residents as we patrolled their territories. He had done remarkably well in informing the gangs near and far about our clan, yet very protective and well-meaning once any gang member insults the clan. He deserves his warrior name and totem, my leader, and I know it.".

Sunrise never moved a muscule as she spoke again, "Ghostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan as long as you live?".

Ghostpaw stood tall and determinedly, "I swear on my heart, Sunrise.".

"Then before the spirits and the Sierra Travelers Clan, for your skills and courage, you shall be called Ghostleap!". Sunrise called out and walked forward to present Ghostleap's totem necklace. It was a triple thread of string, painted moss-like green, and the totem itself is a mini replica of the tallest stone from the stone circle in Brave, barely making out the dark swirls, and on the back from what I can see is a bear track mark. Sunrise replaced the necklace over Ghostleap, and Ghostleap turned around, looking at us nervously.

We all echoed the new name, cheering and whistling. Distantly, I heard Lia's giggles of happiness. Seems like she approved the name as well. Ghostleap looked relieved and in his eyes shone joy and determination. The crowd settled, and let me through to Sunrise, and she smiled at me widely. I returned the smile, and looked ahead to the portal. I set my feet, and ran, leapt into the tunnel that instantly shifted from dark into a smoky, sweet-smelling environment. I was confused, then I saw a shine of light. I cautiously walked forward, and as I got closer, shock came to me once I saw what the light was.

The light was the glow of a large cauldron, and around it, standing proudly was the Weird Sisters. I was still, knowing that they are foreseers of the future and spellcasters of powerful spells.

"Do not be afraid of us, Sierra Santos Bonetooth, formerly Luach de Findlaech of Moray.". The blond-haired woman, Phoebe replied in a soft, yet dreamy voice.

Suddenly, all at once, , feelings of strength, determination, loyalty, love, family, respect, awe, fear, wisdom, loss, pain, life, and death hit me in a rush and I fell to my knees, remembering Mac, no, Father and Mother, their love, pride, courage in their teachings, Demona in respect, admiration, friendship, loyalty, and awe. A rush of realization hit me in my mind.

"Am I reborn of Luach?". I asked carefully.

The black haired woman, Seline, replied ruefully, "Your God has seen your history, and he had wished to have you to be reborn, to remember who you were, destroy a father's guilt and pain.".

I widened my eyes, "Then may I ask why you insightful ladies are here?".

"Your portal has requested us to aid in a powerful favor towards you.". The silver-haired woman, Luna thoughtfully and warily.

I gulped quietly, "Please do it quickly, for I intend to be in your world soon, Weird Sisters, if you wouldn't mind.". The Weird Sisters only smiled slyly in a mischievous look, and moved swiftly toward me, ringed their hands in a circle around me.

A chant of a language I didn't recognize began: **Mos yn i newid hwn giall. Atae yw i fod a Gargoyle o hwn moment hyn o byrd. Cael hwn giall, Bonetooth, gynt Luach i cwrdd atae tynged.**

A flash of white and I was lifted, my body frozen yet I could feel some kind of energy moving into my bones, and before I knew, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned lowly, blearily opening my eyes. _What the heck happened?_ Memories flashed by. _Right, the Weird Sisters._ I found myself half laying, half sitting, seeing nighttime, a crescent moon far on my left. I saw my hands and feet, no, talons. I clumsily got up, a heavy weight upon my back, and seeing a large pond, I looked at myself, and I shocked myself by stepping back in surprise. Taking a few blinks, breaths as I got to look again.

I had changed into a gargoyle. My skin has changed into a tawny brown fur, my short black hair has lengthened well over my shoulders, a bit longer than Brooklyn's white-silver hair. My blue/brown eyes remained the same, albeit larger due to my new size. I figured to be over 7 ft high. My wings look like Goliath's wings, with the inside skin being tawny brown, and on the outside is a dark chocolate brown and at full size, I estimated my wings to be 10 ft long each. From a far view, I look like a weasel. But up close relativistically, I look like a pine marten.

"Whoa". I spoke, and shocked at my now smooth, and deep voice. My ears has slightly upturned into a curved style, and my teeth, muzzle has lengthened to a gargoyle size, and my tail, bushy yet smooth, I figured it to be 8 ft long. I wore a large dark purple loincloth, and my totem necklace has gotten bigger to fit my new neck. My talons are sharp-like and smooth.

In my stance, I stand almost normally like a human, through it takes a slight arch. I tried running, and I can run upright and on four legs, where I found it to be like a cat style.

Finally, I tried gliding off a high stone I found a distance away, and it took a couple of clumsy tries, but I got the hang of it quickly. I found I had enchanced senses, and I could see for some miles off. I saw that I was in the middle of someplace I didn't recognize, through it feels like Scotland, I can tell. I didn't think I had ever been here, through Father might've. _Wait, Father! I am Luach reborn! I gotta find him!_ _But where's he and where am I?_

I glided for a half hour, when I reached the outskirts of a abandoned village. I can smell it hasn't been of humans for a long time, through I swear I smelt something faintly familiar. I landed down, the familiar smell more able to reach my nose, and I followed it to a corroded graveyard. Somehow I knew the way, and soon, I stood before Mother's grave, and.. my old grave. The familiar smell, I finally remember, is the scent of wild marjoram, and thyme. Father wears the smell and I would never forget it anyday!

Yet Father's scent is faint. He had recently been here, but not that recent, maybe 5 years ago. _Think, Bonetooth! Duh, of course! He could be in America!_ I picked up Father's scent, and followed it on all fours on a fast, steady pace. I continued on for 2 hours until I saw faint lights in the distance. Tensely, I climbed up a tall boulder and glided off, riding the winds as I saw the faint lights was the source of a sleepy town. From what I saw, I was pleased to find that I was in modern times, through I don't know which era I am in.

Father must have travelled from here to America after he visited Mother. I felt a soft stirring, and I turned to see the moon disappearing into the horizon, and the sky lightening up, warning me that the sun is coming. I quickly looked for a hiding spot, not wanting any people to find me. I found a fairly old cave, used by red foxes fairly recently, but gone now. I crouched down, instinctively posing into all fours, baring my teeth, my tail flaring up, and my wings low. And quickly as a breath, for the first time, I went into stone sleep. _I'm coming, Father._


	4. Chapter 4

(Macbeth's P.O.V.)

 _It has been too long. I hope Grouch and Luach forgives me for being late. At least, the Gargoyles are having some peace since the Hunter fiasco. Okay, granted that Demona hasn't been seen for a while, but it's obvious that she needs to be alone again. I know her too well._ My boots sounded upon the soft ground. I softly smiled, smelling the familiar air I've missed. I slowly left the busy town, feeling better in the silence that awaited me. I stopped, seeing strange footsteps. I leaned down to study them, and I've widened my eyes. _I'll be, a gargoyle in Scotland! Male, no doubt. Strange. I swore that the clans had dispersed or died off since Demona's clan.._ I followed them to a cave, where I found stone pieces. _He has been here._ The most recent footsteps gave the sign that he had climbed the top of the cave and glided off.

 _Pecilicular. I'll have the time to figure this out, but first, I have to visit them._ I kept walking, for a couple of hours, remembering old times, the old days where everything was wonderful. Upon, entering the graveyard, I stopped, seeing the strange yet familiar footsteps. I tensed, preparing to defend myself if this male was territorial. I slowly and quietly crouched, walking steadily as I followed the footsteps, up to a place that I very much remember. I raised an eyebrow as I stopped, seeing this animal gargoyle sitting before my wife and son's gravestones. He was speaking English, yet there was a very slight tremor of Scottish. I took in his features, body language. He seemed relaxed yet he seemed wistful and hopeful.

(Bonetooth's P.O.V.)

Once I woke up from my stone sleep, I had a feeling and I felt that I wanted to visit Mother since I had dreamt of her dancing with Father. As I got to glide off, I kept wondering about Father. _How's he? He better be all right. Okay, I saw the show and everything, but he had gone through so much. Losing me as Luach, and Mother, being immortal, Has physical pain, and can ignore that, but he has guilt and pain inside. I can tell. Father, you better not dare do anything stupid._ I glided on, until I reached the graveyard. I respectfully and warily walked toward Mother's gravestone. I stood before it, memories of Mother flashing by.

"Well, Mother. I believe I never gave much a compliment to your dancing with Father. You danced so gracefully. Father had never looked so content until that moment when you gave him that look of love and adoration. If you were a gargoyle, you would be so gorgeous, and Father would have fallen in love all over again. Okay, you were respectful of Demona, but granted, you would love it. The gliding, the power, the grace, plus the strange beauty.".

I sat down, caressing her gravestone. "I was heartbroken when I heard of your death. Through you must have gone through so much pain with Father disappearing since.. At least, you're in heaven, and you probably have met my other parents. They were amazing, Mother. They raised me well as you did, okay, I had some trouble here and there, but still. I love them as I love you, Mother.".

"What was that song you used to sing to me with Father watching in happiness from the doorway? It has been so long. Forgive me if I couldn't get it right.".

 _ **Hush ye, my bairnie**_

 _ **Bonny wee laddie**_

 _ **When you're a man**_

 _ **you shall follow your daddie.**_

 _ **Lift me a coo,**_

 _ **And a goat and a wether,**_

 _ **Bringing them hame**_

 _ **To your minnie thegither.**_

 _ **Hush ye, my bairnie**_

 _ **Bonny wee lammie**_

 _ **Routh o' guid things**_

 _ **Ye shall bring to your mammie**_

 _ **Hare frae the meadow**_

 _ **deer frae the mountain**_

 _ **Grouse frae the moorlan'**_

 _ **And trout frae the fountain.**_

 _ **Hush ye, my bairnie**_

 _ **Bonny wee dearie**_

 _ **Sleep! come and close the een**_

 _ **heavy and wearie**_

 _ **Closed are the wearie een**_

 _ **rest ye are takin'**_

 _ **Sound be yer sleepin'**_

 _ **And bright be yer wakin'**_

 _ **Hush ye, my bairnie**_

 _ **Bonny wee laddie**_

 _ **When you're a man**_

 _ **you shall follow your daddie.**_

 _ **Lift me a coo,**_

 _ **And a goat and a wether,**_

 _ **Bringing them hame**_

 _ **To your minnie thegither.**_

"I hope I got that right, Mother. I remember when you finished, you always gave a nod to Father, and he would come along, blow out the candle, and look at me with pride and love. He always said, 'Never forget our love, Luach, and

'you always will be our son, forever and on.'". softly spoke a voice. I startled around, widened my eyes as I recognized Father, being in modern clothes, but still the same Father I remember.

Father's eyes were wet of shock and hope, his face solemn like oftentime I had saw back in the dark days.

"L-luach?". Father whispered hopefully.

I smiled widely and wistfully, "Yes, Father.". Father then ran to me, and hugged me tightly and endearingly like he didn't want to let go. I finally broke down, tears falling as I half-sat, half-crouched, hugging Father back, reuniting as a father and son should. Father's familiar smell surrounded me like a secure blanket, reassuring me that everything is alright. _I'm back. We're together!_


	5. Chapter 5

(Macbeth's P.O.V.)

I pulled back, blinking in shock and hope, staring at this gargoyle who claimed to be my dead son, Luach. His mismatched eyes stared back in hope and fear.

"That song was one thing, but tell me another thing.". I asked suspiciously. The gargoyle smiled and seemed to be flashbacking to something, and then came back to me with a thoughtful smirk.

"You made me swore that I'd never tell Mother of your failure of dinner for the 20th anniversary. And I ever didn't.".

I scoffed, "I can't believe you still remember that day!".

The gargoyle smiled, "What can I say?". I smiled back.

"So, Luach, how are you here?". I asked curiously.

The gargoyle chuckled, "How much I miss that name, though it is going to take a while to get used to. My gargoyle parents called me Bonetooth. Let's say that I was reincarnated. My old life memories came back to me upon my 33th year.".

I raised a eyebrow, "You seem to know well of modern times.".

"I had to learn, adapt.". Luach smirked at me.

"What do you say I show you everything, son?". I grinned.

Luach widely smiled, "I say what are we waiting for?".

"Patience, son. I still need to pay respects to your Mother.". I reprimanded him gently. Luach bowed his head in embarrassment, and nodded silently. He got up and walked off some ways, to let me have some privacy with Grouch.

I caressed Grouch's gravestone lovingly, "What a surprisingly night, and it is still young. He may seem different, but he still has your curiosity and my wit. Curious name, Bonetooth. Makes sense in a way, I suppose. Gratefully that you had never asked me of the complications that night, but I still can't believe Luach still remembers it, right after I told him to forget it. We had raised him well, Grouch. You would've been proud of him, my love.". and I leaned my forehead into the cool stone, whispered a prayer, and left much better and hopeful of the days that await me and my newfound son.

Luach had waited for me by a large dead tree. "Ready, Father?". he asked respectfully.

"Yes, Luach, let's get going.". I smiled happily. We walked on for a hour, chatting on nonsensical things and such. Upon the second hour, Luach had the idea to play-fight with me, and I wouldn't resist a challenge like that.

(No one's point of view)

Echoes of laughter came through the high grass, two muscular, adult men teasing each other as they play-fought. Unknownst to them, high above rested a white-tailed eagle. It seemed to smile at the men, in this form holds the spirit of a wonderful woman, Queen Grouch. She knows some great things will come upon Macbeth and Luach. She's satisfied, and set off to fly back up into Heaven with a ear-splitting screech.


	6. Chapter 6

(Bonetooth's P.O.V.)

Once I and Father had reunited, we went on a world tour for a few months upon Father's private plane, then we came to New York City. Soon, I met the clan, happy to see more like me, and I had made friends within the clan, especially Brooklyn and Hudson. Father was a bit lonesome until one day I suddenly met Demona. She was shocked to see me, and once she touched me after she heard my two names, she suddenly got some lost memories back to her. Demona was upset and saddened that she couldn't forgive herself, but I forgave her, and after some weeks, Father and Demona got on a shaky, yet friendly relationship once Father saw what had I I done for Demona.

A half year has passed, with the discovery of myself having strong feelings for Brooklyn, and he felt the same. We happily became mates after Father had gotten over the shock of his own son being gay. Soon, the other couples was expecting. I was delighted for them, but within time, I realized sadly that I and Brooklyn couldn't have kids. I always wanted to give a gift for Father but I can't.

So, one night I glided off, telling the others that I wish to have some alone time, and promising to be back before dawn. Unfortunately, that's when all the mess started. I was exploring Battery Park, just minding my business, lost in thought when I was targeted. It was a sworn enemy; Sevarius. Before I knew it, I was knocked out, unknowing that I was taken far, far away from my father and clan.

{2 nights later}

Upon Wyvern Castle, all the clan came up, with their human friends and allies.

Goliath asked solemnly, "Anything?".

Broadway shook his head, "We searched the East end, and couldn't find anything. It's just like he vanished.".

Macbeth growled lightly, "Impossible. There must have been something, anything!".

Elisa sighed, "Sorry, Macbeth, but I checked the North end with Demona.". Demona nodded and shook her head, crossed her arms.

"Luach cannot be gone like this, Macbeth. We'll find him. Something must have happened.". She spoke softly.

Hudson glided in with Bronx, panting. "We checked the parks, and Bronx found something.". Hudson opened his taloned hand up to show a mini dart.

David took it, and squinted at it, "I'll be, I'd know that signia anywhere.". He turned the dart sideways to show a crooked 'S' in black. Fox gasped, "Sevarius".

The clan clamored angrily and in shock over that announcement.

Brooklyn snarled, "How dare he take my mate!".

"Not my son. Where can we find him?". Macbeth frowned.

David sighed, "You can't. Sevarius will do anything to hide his experiments. Remember what he had done to Talon and the others?".

Elisa gasped softly, "He's right. Bonetooth will be in danger, and it's worse than we could think.".

Lexington hummed, "If we find Sevarius, we find Bonetooth.".

Angela nodded, but frowned, "Yes, but where are they?". The clan was silent at that and they only can hope that Bonetooth can hold on until they can find him.

(Thousands of miles away)

Upon a unforgiving, barren, cold land, there was a small city called Kotzebue. Within this city holds a hidden secret with a small group of pre-teens. At its town hall, holding a crowd of adults, talking about the big find beyond in the wilderness, unknowingly being overheard under a underground grate.

A furry black ear listens to the chatter, belonging to a heavyset midnight black Akita. This was one of the pre-teens. This group was experimented by the infamous Sevarius, into different dogs, cursed to be canines at will.

"Scotty, what's the chatter, huh, huh?". exclaimed a male voice. Scott aka Coal the Akita growled, "Can someone please shut Nutty up?". A paw slammed the mentioned Nutty off.

Scott sighed, "Thank you. Let's see here. Sounds like they found something big in the forest, saying it's a built warehouse or something.".

"Not again.". grumbled a female voice, belonging to a lovely blonde Collie, called Julie aka Jett

Nicholas aka Nutty, a frizzled dark brown Picard piped up, "Do you think it's him?".

A growl, "I had nightmares, better not be him!". The voice belonging to a feminine look-alike of Scooby-Doo the Great Dane, known as Sophie aka Mystery.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'd love to give a bite toward the guy!". snorted a male voice, belonging to a light grey Husky, called Theo aka Thunder.

A chuckle and a giggled, "Imagine the look if he saw us, - "like being eavesdropping dogs on their owners!". Belonging to two twin brothers, light brown Goldendoodles, respectively called Richard aka Rocket, and Tim aka Torch.

The last canine spoke, "Knock it off, boys. Looks like we have a mission, team.". The voice belonging to the oldest female, a red-orange malamute called Kathy aka Comet. The team peaked up, looked at their leader.

"Check out the warehouse, destroy the experiment gear, rescue the victims, humiliate him if he's there, and get out of there like heck.". Kathy commanded, and the group grinned, and left their hideout under Town Hall, going out into the snow and cold.


	7. Chapter 7

(Bonetooth's P.O.V.)

I didn't know how long I was in there, but I knew I was chained extremely. My neck, wrists, ankles, was shackled to the wall by electrifying me if I pull too far, plus the cage containing me was also electrified as well.

The reason why I pull too far was my anger at Sevarius and my fear as well for the being inside a aging strange liquid container. To my entire soul, I had the biggest shock of my life once Sevarius explained the horrifying situation. I found out that I was a hermaphrodite. Yes, I had both male and female equipment inside me all my life and I never knew until now.

Yes, the being is my egg, currently aged 24 months old or 2 years. Sevarius had scanned me while I was unconscious, and had the guts to cut me, and safely pass the once very tiny egg into the container. Occasionally Sevarius leaves for his secret rooms besides the lab I and my egg was in. I never needed stone sleep for strangely the land where the place is, is in a month night hibernation.

Sevarius was gone for a while, and I was exhausted yet awake, glancing at my egg, no, it's Brookyln's egg too. He's gonna be a father. I never imagined anything like this yet I have maternal instincts for the being inside that fragile egg. _Will it look like me or Brookyln? Boy or Girl? Is Father going to be happy?_ There was no windows yet I had the feelings to look up and pray for Brooklyn and the others to find me and save me and the egg from this terrible place.

A squeak and creak caught my attention, and I turned to the only open air duct, and I saw tiny human fingers. I perked, watching as the fingers turned into some kind of claws, turning the screws rightly, the grate opening slowly downward. The mutant fingers came out to reveal a young 11 year old male with spiky brown hair and burnt orange eyes, scars cricrossing his face, his skin pale tan.

He looked at me and blinked at me, "I speak English, dude.".

I gasped, "How did you get here?".

He crazily grinned, "Wasn't easy, through my mates are working on the power.".

"There's more of you?". I asked in shock.

"Yes, there's more of us, and get out, Nutty. Your butt's blocking the light!". snapped a female voice. The boy, presumed 'Nutty' chuckled sheepishly and back-rolled, landed upright, as a 12 year old girl of blonde locks, and cold blue eyes, her dark tan skin bearing scars on her arms and legs came out, landed by a tuck and roll.

Nutty spoke, "Jett, any word yet from our leader?".

Jett snarled lightly, "Pipe down! We don't want him to hear us. Comet's taking care of business.".

"Are you talking about Sevarius? He's disappeared off to his secret rooms.". I spoke quietly.

Nutty whispered, "Must be one of his business meetings, I bet.". toward Jett. Jett nodded and looked at me, and smiled softly.

"So you're the current victim of him. I had worse than chains.". Jett muttered toward my chains. I blinked, realizing that these mutant kids must have been experiments of Sevarius.

"Can you save me and my egg over there?". I asked hopefully and I pointed to my egg inside its container.

Nutty chuckled in a goofy laugh, "And you are a lady? You sound male.".

Jett snorted, "That is a guy and he is one of these rare people who has girl stuff inside him.". she pointed out the facts. I nodded firmly and glanced with a insulted look toward Nutty. He shrugged sheepishly with a shocked look, and suddenly he put on a high jump, landing on the top of the container, his hands morphing into furry paws and claws.

"Careful. My egg is very fragile. There's a little baby inside there. Please keep my egg upright, it can't live sideways.". I worriedly stated out with my talons clenched in concern. Nutty put on a determined look and nodded firmly. Jett looked shocked.

"Well, there's a time to be a hero, and looks like Nutty's it today.". Jett commented airily as she reached my cage. She didn't make any sound as the cage shocked her when she touched it. She pressed a hand into a tiny earpiece I didn't notice until now, and muttered words into it. I glanced over to see Nutty reaching into the container, the top open, his hands normal again, placing them carefully on the surface of my egg, Nutty putting out his tongue as he grasped carefully yet tightly as he saw that the liquid is very slippery at times. He exhaled his breath as he freed my egg from the container, and leaped carefully into the floor, looking at my egg with a look of triumph yet curiosity.

My egg is naturally white, but that's not it. The egg has two colors of spots: brown and red. Anyway, a tap attracted my attention and I saw Jett morph completely into a dog, a Collie if I remember right, and she walked quickly through the bars into my area. She morphed back into human.

I said in surprise and curiosity, "What do I call you guys?".

Jett blinked in surprise, "Wow, we never thought about it. The guy usually called us experiments or mutants.".

Nutty commented, "I like the thought of calling us 'The Canine Morphers'. Jett turned around and I gave a eyebrow, and I think we both gave a strict look.

"Guess not.". Nutty muttered. Jett shook her head, and listened to her earpiece, and grinned slightly.

Nutty looked a bit frustrated, "Why have the twins pick the name?". Jett chuckled and looked at me, "I like the name, "Dog Shifters'.

I smiled, "That actually sounds like right to me. Oh, and my name's Bonetooth, and I'm a gargoyle, just you know.". Jett nodded and morphed her hands into claws, and she keyed into my chains quite fast, and broke them down. She morphed into her dog self, and got out of the cage. I flexed and grinned, happy to feel my full muscles stretch fairly. I charged, and gripped the bars, silently grimaced at the pain, and focused on pulling the bars very wide apart. I stepped sideways, and I ran to Nutty, grabbing my egg lovingly and checking it over. I nodded, and suddenly the power went out.

"Okay, the power's out. Time to quench this place and get the heck out of here!". Nutty exclaimed with a wicked grin, and Jett smirked. Soon, we left the place, and I saw the rest of the kids, met them officially as we watched the warehouse and lab burn down, distinctly hearing Sevarius shout for revenge. We all disappeared into the darkness, I holding my egg safely and daringly. _I'm coming home. Clan, hear my prayers._ Unknownst to them, watching them was Guach the eagle, smiling and grinning as she knew Luach can get through anything, and looks like he has more family to help him, including her very only grandchild protected. She disappeared off with a screech.


	8. Chapter 8

(Macbeth's P.O.V.)

I stood upon the stone bridge at Castle Wyvern, staring lost in thought at Manhattan below me, the sun beaming strongly upon the glass buildings.

"Where are you, Luach?". I murmured. _I hope you come home, my son. I know you are strong. If only I can know where I can find you._

 **"** Macbeth, are you alright?". sounded a female voice. I slightly turned around to see Demona's human form, in name of Dominique Destine. She looked so remarkably beautiful in this sunshine.

I slightly smiled at her, "I appreciate your concern, lass. I was in thought about Luach. I'm concerned.".

Demona frowned, and sighed, "It has been a few weeks since...".

"All the more I have to worry, Demona.". I commented warily as I closed my eyes in desperation.

I heard a audible sigh, and I felt her come by my side. We spoke nothing for a few moments, until Demona spoke in confusion.

"I thought we only had peregrine falcons in this city.". she said. Confused at her comment, I opened my eyes to see Demona watching something in the distance. I turned in her direction, and saw a large bird flying around the courtyard, and it landed upon a turret. I widened my eyes as I recognized the breed.

"It's a golden eagle!". I exclaimed in surprise.

Demona blinked in astonishment, "Impossible. They lived in Scotland!". As we stood in surprise, the golden eagle hopped off the turret and flew up in our direction, narrowly missing us by a couple of feet. The eagle chirped loudly as it landed upon one of the stone posts, glancing in our direction. Somehow I couldn't pull my eyes away from the eagle as its eyes pierced startlingly at me. There was very much something familiar in its eyes, and as I stared, they flared up to be light brown, and there was a smile in them as well.

I gasped audibly, "Grouch?". The eagle tilted its head surprisingly to acknowledge my call, and reared slightly back to screech at me. I heard a gasp from Demona next to me.

She asked, "How?". The eagle, no, Grouch screeched again, and hopped, flew straight at me, and I ducked, feeling sharp claws swish through my hair. I turned around to see Grouch flying toward the helicopter.

Demona exclaimed, "She must know where Luach is! She wants us to follow her, Macbeth!". She grinned at me hopefully. I couldn't help to grin back and nod. We soundlessly ran down the stairs from the bridge, getting into the helicopter as Grouch stood by, clutching upon a metal post. Demona sat in the passenger seat as I sat in my piolt seat, grabbing our headsets for ourselves, securing the seat belts. I nodded to Grouch, and she seemed to nod back, turned into the west direction, hopped off, flying on as she screeched very loudly.

"This is going to be shaky, Demona.". I commented to her as I started up the helicopter, the blades spinning, the familiar noises filling the air.

Demona smiled into her headset, complied, "All the better to find Luach.". I chuckled lowly. We lifted off, noticing Grouch circling around, waiting for us to follow her.

"Lead us to Luach, lass.". I said soundlessly, and as if Grouch heard me, she screeched, and flew downward straight west, and I complied the helicopter to follow her, the sun shining upon us, like saying it's a good day for a miracle. _We're coming, Luach. You better be alright tonight._

(No one's P.O.V.)

The sun shone upon a green valley nestled between a river and a mountain. Suddenly a flash of color ran upon the grass of the valley, and barks fill the silence, among bleats of distress. A red-orange malamute led her hunting pack as they chased a small herd of adolescent bucks and does. They caught a four-point buck, and a injured doe.

The malamute shifted into a recently-14 year old female with blue-green eyes, pale tan skin, and fiery red-orange hair. She had two scars across her eyes. This is Kathy aka Comet.

"Nice job, team.". she commented airily. A midnight black Akita shifted into a 14 year old male with dark brown eyes, dark tan skin, and shaggy black hair. He had a long, jagged scar across his left ear. This is Scott aka Coal.

He smiled, "Looks like we gonna eat good tonight.".

"Tell me about it.". spoke a 13 year old female. This was Sophie aka Mystery, a great Dane. She shifted, revealing to have chocolate brown eyes, dark skin, and silky black hair in a ponytail. "Last time we did this, we failed getting that bull moose, thanks to the twins.".

A sigh and a scoff, "Come on, it was that bear. How was we- supposed to know that bear- was there to eat?". Two goldendoodles shifted into identical twin boys of 13 years old, having pale blue eyes, light brown hair, and medium tan skin. This is Rocket and Torch aka Richard and Tim. How to tell them apart; Richard has his hair in a slicked-back look while Tim has his bangs down. "He just took-us in surprise, believe it.".

"Settle down, that was only a few weeks ago. At least, Bonetooth had the ingenuity of taking down a stag for us the next night. Speaking of him, we better gather the deer up, and head back to the cave. Nutty must be driving Thunder and Jett crazy.". Kathy replied sharply.

The team nodded and tied the caught deer into two branches, the twins carrying the doe while Scott and Kathy carried the buck. Sophie gathered up some berries in her borrowed bag nearby, then they all went to a cave that was just a mile away. Arriving, they saw their other teammates bugging each other.

Nutty and Jett was arguing about something silly, while Theo aka Thunder, in his husky form, was guarding Bonetooth, who is in a crouched stone pose, slightly hovering above his egg. The husky shifted into a 13 and half male with sky blue eyes, albino skin, and blond-gray hair in a trussed look.

"About time, you guys. I was just getting into the mood to pip these toddlers down.". Theo commented tensely.

Nutty snorted, "Oy!". Jett chuckled at his jostled look. The team settled, preparing the deer into portions, starting up a fire, and such. Kathy stared at Bonetooth with a curious look.

"Something on your mind, oh, wise one?". Nutty asked naggingly.

Kathy looked back, "Just wondering how much the egg will grow until it's time to hatch. It's still unbelievable that we have a guy as a mom.". She was meaning that the egg somehow grows faster than usual gargoyle eggs. Jett had theorized that it was that strange liquid that's causing the peculiar growth of Bonetooth's egg. At first, while Bonetooth and the others was traveling upon the first week of freedom, the egg was instantly fast to grow through 4 years more, then it slowed down during the next two weeks, probably the liquid failing to grow the egg as before. Right now, during the last few nights, it has been quick to grow three months each night. Right now, it's currently 8 years old.

Scott nodded, "True, but he has been remarkably adapting well, I mean, he had told us of his heritage and everything. Bonetooth sure had gone through a lot.".

"Not to mention that he has been helping us along each night with transportation and scaring nightguards.". Sophie smirked thoughtfully. The team agreed to that, and just as they were going to eat some portions, saving the rest for Bonetooth, they heard a screech.

Kathy narrowed her eyes, and slowly exited the cave, with the team shifting back to dogs, with Theo guarding Bonetooth as before. Kathy came out to see the familiar golden eagle that has been checking on them every week. Kathy smiled at first, then frowned as she heard a loud sound approaching. A helicopter broke out of the horizon, a gray and black one. The eagle screeched again, landing upon a tree near Kathy. _Why did the eagle bring people here? Need to be patient, watch why they're here._


	9. Chapter 9

(Demona's P.O.V.)

I looked around in curiousity as we landed the helicopter down in valley grass. I didn't recognize the area we are in currently. Distantly, I could make out Grouch the eagle sitting upon a high pine tree.

"Where are we, Macbeth?". I asked softly. Macbeth turned on his gps screen upon the surface, and glanced at it.

He replied, "We are in a valley between Grizzly Bear River and Turtle Rock, a area of South Dakota. Believe it or not, we are quite in the precinct of the Black Hills.".

I widened my eyes, "That's what, 7 states west from New York?!".

Macbeth nodded, "Looks like it. Grouch led us here, and now we must find Luach. If we know gargoyles, and we do, Luach's bound to be in a cave right now.".

"It's quite far away. Sevarius must have taken him by helicopter after Luach was.. tranquilized.". I commented thoughtfully as I stepped out of the helicopter, landing on the soft, green grass. Macbeth joined me after a moment of shutting off the helicopter.

"Grouch is there on that tree, Luach must be nearby.". Macbeth said as he glanced over at Grouch, then me. I nodded, and checked his watch, only two hours before sunset. We walked along, walking to the tree where Grouch rests. We stopped as Grouch stared at us, and screeched, pointing her beak to something in the distance.

We see rock formations, and Macbeth turned at me with a look I knew to have him serious and cautious. He wore the look too often back in Scotland. I became cautious and careful as we went to approach the rock formations that I knew to be caves here and there.

We heard growling, and I glanced at Macbeth, who tensely held his sword at the hilt, ready to fight if necessary. We soon came upon a big cave, cautiously coming in to see a big husky growling, his fur up and stiff as he guarded our lost gargoyle.

Macbeth whispered, "Lauch.". I looked at Luach fully, and strangely he was hovering upon... a egg. I recognize it as a gargoyle egg! I stepped a bit more, and the husky snapped, growling. I stepped back quickly.

"Looks like Luach has found a new friend and did you see the egg?". I replied warily.

Macbeth nodded as he widened his eyes, "How is that possible? There can't be a egg until... Sevarius did something with Luach's DNA.".

"Actually, Bonetooth's egg is made of love, biologically of him and his mate, Brooklyn, I believe.". commented a female voice behind us, and we immediately turned, our guard tense as we got close up at a young girl. She smiled.

"Bonetooth was right, he knew you could find him.". the girl replied knowingly. Macbeth and I widened our eyes, and soon, we were introduced to the Dog Shifters, former experiments of Sevarius and rescuers of Bonetooth and his egg. We listened to everything, and I was very shocked that the egg was truthfully one of the Manhattan clan. Macbeth, from the looks I picked up, he was full of curiosity and anticipation and surprise. We ate some deer with them, and soon, it was sunset.

I stepped out of the cave, wanting to bask in my natural form. Pain filled me, screams came out, and I distantly heard Macbeth grunting in pain. I morphed back to gargoyle, and I heard cracks, and a growl-like roar, knowing Luach had woken up.

I clasped my wings, and I came in, to see Luach looking surprised at Macbeth, and tears filled his eyes, he stepped over his egg, and ran into Macbeth, exclaiming 'Father' again and again. Macbeth and Luach hugged so tightly like they'd thought they would never see each other again.

I steadily came up to the egg, and carefully turned it, remembering the oftentimes I turned Angela's egg. Then I picked it up, curiously looking at the brown and red spots. I murmured, "So, you're the miracle egg. You're coming home with your daddy and us to the clan. You're gonna have a big family for sure.".

Luach came up to me, and smiled at me happily. I grinned as Luach hugged me gently, carefully watching his egg. I gave the egg to him, he held it lovingly and caringly. We all talked for a hour, trying to figure how to get home to New York. I knew we had the helicopter. The Dog Shifters will be dogs on the trip, riding in the helicopter with Macbeth while I and Luach will be gliding, taking careful turns with the egg.

We went for half the night, making it to the castle at midnight. Luach reunited with the clan, and more importantly, Brooklyn. We all told everything, with Brooklyn becoming a protective, careful father with the egg. David and his family was very inquisitive and curious, and Elisa was particularly surprised but happy for Luach.

Luach looked so happy, content, with the Dog Shifters being hopeful and gleeful to have more friends. I saw Lexington starting to have a crush on Kathy.

Distantly I saw Grouch on the top of Goliath's tower, and she looked at me, and gestured to Macbeth. I widened my eyes as I realized that Grouch knew my hidden feelings for Macbeth. I saw Grouch nod, as like she's approving of me. She screeched, and hopped off, circled once around us, and disappeared off into the horizon.

I smiled, looking at my clan, and Macbeth, the other humans, reconciling and chatting, laughing. _We're home at last, and Grouch gave us a new beginning, with new friends._


	10. Chapter 10

(Bonetooth's P.O.V.)

3 months has passed on since I had came home with mine and Brooklyn's egg. Angela and Broadway just recently welcomed their first egg, normally white with specks of turquoise and black. And surprisingly with Puck's help, Elisa and Goliath had their first egg as well, a hybrid of human/gargoyle egg which is grey with spots of lavender and olive brown. And to my joy and happiness, Father and Demona had reconciled their feelings for each other, and got remarried, officially this time with all of us as witnesses.

The Xanatos Family adopted Nicholas as their second son while Scott, my new brother, got adopted by Father and Demona, and Jett got adopted by Lexington as his brother. The twins went out in their dog forms, adopted respectively in Elisa's police station and the fire station nearby. Sophie got adopted by Talon and Maggie at the Labyrinth. As for Kathy, Puck found out that she was the lost sister of Fox, and Kathy happily gained a nephew in Alexander, becoming girlfiend of Lexington within time.

One night, while Brooklyn was patrolling with Lexington, I was in the hatchery, my shift to watch over all the eggs, when I heard a slight sound that stole my breath away. I instinctively turned to see my egg moving forth and back. I ran to the telephone, pushed the '7' button, and rang David. I heard him yelling to Owen and Fox and, Jett was playing with Alexander.

A few minutes later, everybody came down, with Brooklyn and Lexington panting from their glide home. I touched the egg, replied to the being inside, "Come out, little one. The clan's waiting for you. I'm here and Daddy is, too.". The egg shook furiously, and cracks appeared, the appearance of claws hitting them out, the jigsaw pattern of the eggshell coming off, and a milky white/cream liquid leaked out. We heard squeaks and whimpers. I instinctively drew my hands into the egg, and brought out the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

Wet yet getting warm within my arms, the being fully stretched out her wings and tail. A daughter. I showed her to everyone as Brooklyn got near, glancing in awe and shock at his newfound baby daughter. She nearly looks like her daddy, with the exception of no horns or elven ears. She got my pine marten ears. Her coloring is brick brown, and she has a shock of bicolored hair, black and red. Her wings look like a mix of my wings and Brooklyn's wings, and the inside of her wings is reddish brown. She received my blue eyes. Altogether, she is predicted to be a beautiful gargoyle.

Demona gave me a dark green two-piece cloth for her, and I loosely dressed her, knowing gargoyle babes grow much faster than foundlings. Brooklyn looked to be in heaven as I gave her to him, holding her carefully, his maternal instincts showing.

Everyone either awed or cooed at the babe. Elisa glanced at me, "What are you going to name her, Bonetooth?".

"Well, since we all fought for freedom and safety, I'd say it would be fitting to name her 'Liberty' in honor of that.". I commented thoughtfully.

Elisa nodded with a smile, and Father chuckled merrily at his newfound granddaughter, practically falling in love with her. I looked at my family, finally feeling at home, miraculously having a mate and daughter, father, mother, brother, and much more. _I made it. I'm finally here._ I looked at Liberty, my daughter who gave her first giggle and yawn. _Nothing's going to stop this clan, huh-uh._


	11. Chapter 11

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **The clan grew bigger within Liberty, but unfortunately, there were still gargoyle abolitionists out in Manhattan and New York. The clan was concerned for the future of their children and more. 5 years passed with the clan protecting by night, and less people hating gargoyles, but it's still a worry. Goliath and Elisa's egg hatched by the 5th year for its hybrid human/gargoyle heritage. Their babe is male, found to have olive brown skin, almost looks like a male version of Elisa from when she was a gargoyle, and he received Goliath's black hair, and onyx eyes. His wings was slightly different, almost looks like Hudson's wings. His inside skin of the wings is dark brown. The couple named him Keith in honor of Katharine and the 21st century where the clan has found a home in. He took to wear a dark purple loincloth.**

 **Liberty was only five, yet she was the size of a seven year old human child. She was one who gave the shock of life to humans, changing the city forever for gargoyles everywhere. You don't know what I'm saying? Well, let me give you the story.**

 _ **(It was a mildly warm night upon July, and Liberty had asked her fathers to take her out gliding. The fathers spoke, deciding that Liberty was strong enough and old enough to go out, and knowing that Liberty follows the rules well enough. Within Goliath's alpha permission, the fathers headed out with Liberty, showing her the sights and sounds. Liberty may have seen the city from up above, but up close was another thing.**_

 _ **They landed upon a apartment building, wanting to teach Liberty how to glide. The lesson lasted for a half hour when a call came to them by radio, by Goliath, talking about a robbery. Brooklyn headed out to help Goliath, leaving Bonetooth with Liberty, planning to wait for Brooklyn when he finishes with his mission. Liberty happily talked about her friends, family with Bonetooth. It was 10pm, I believe, when everything broke out. Liberty was playing a bit of tag with Bonetooth, when a strange flying contraption came up above them, spilling out humans wearing black and red. Bonetooth, with shock, recognized them as Quarrymen.**_

 _ **Bonetooth told Liberty to hide, and Liberty ran to hide among the smokestacks, terrified and scared for her papa, who was beginning to fight the scary humans. Bonetooth gave all his might to fight off the Quarrymen, wanting to have Liberty safe and protected from their wrath. But, unfortunately, it was too many, and yet Bonetooth kept fighting. One Quarryman, noticing Bonetooth was distracted, went to the smokestacks where he knew the other gargoyle was hiding.**_

 _ **Liberty saw him coming, and she saw no emotion in his eyes, and whimpered in fright, running frantically as the Quarryman began chasing her. She, unknowingly, came upon a vent grate that led to the air vent system, and stopped once she saw that she was cornered. She turned to see him getting close, and Liberty tried to open her wings, but there was no wind at the moment. She fell, pressuring the grate to open under her, and she vanished into the vent, screaming in fright. The quarryman reached, but failed to get her for his trophy. Frustrated, he turned around, planning to search the building through the rooftop door.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, Liberty slided with no control, tumbling and stumbling, trying to grip with her claws. Seeming like hours later, actually a few minutes later, she fell through a loose grate, landing upon a giant stuffed bear with grunts of fright. The room belonged to a six year old human girl named Lori, fair-skinned, with a braid of sunflower blond, and coffee brown eyes. Lori was sleeping when Liberty fell into her room, giving a shriek of surprise, switching on her lamp.**_

 _ **Her parents didn't hear the shriek, for they were working in the office downstairs. Lori got out of bed, getting closer to see the funny person, and Liberty came out, looking scared and lost. Liberty saw Lori, and spoke in fear, "Please don't hurt me. I am not scary. I want Papa and Daddy!".**_

 _ **Lori tilted her head confusedly, "You don't look scary. You look funny and kinda pretty like me. I'm a kiddie like you. I'm not gonna hurt ya!".**_

 _ **Liberty frowned slightly, "You not gonna hurt me?". Lori shook her head no. Liberty calmed down some.**_

 _ **"What are you anyway? I never see anyone like ya.". Lori asked curiously.**_

 _ **Liberty said warily, "I'm a gargoyle. I can't be in the daylight like you.".**_

 _ **"Cool! So, can you fly?". Lori commented in awe.**_

 _ **Liberty began to smile, and chuckled, "We gargoyles don't fly, we glide. We use the wind to help our wings.". Lori nodded and asked if they could play. Liberty looked a bit hesitative, then nodded with a small smile. They chatted, played, laughed. The human parents had finished work, and were heading to bed, when they heard laughter and chatter through their only daughter's door. Curious and confused, they opened the door to see Lori at her tea table, sipping with a gargoyle who was struggling to hold her cup.**_

 _ **"No, Liberty. Three fingers on the hilt and one in the air. See me?". Lori helpfully suggested as she showed the gargoyle how to hold the cup. The gargoyle giggled and nodded as she triumphed with her cup.**_

 _ **"Lori, who is this?". the mother spoke out. The gargoyle widened her eyes and darted under the bed, hiding in fright, whimpering.**_

 ** _Lori looked surprised then a bit frustrated, "Mommy, you scared Liberty! You can't be like that, scaring my new friend!"._**

 ** _The mother looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, darling. I and Daddy was worried when we heard you talking from outside. So, her name is Liberty?"._**

 ** _"Huh-uh! She is a gargoyle, and bad humans was hurting her papa, and she fell into the air vents and came into here by accident.". Lori nodded and explained._**

 ** _The father commented, "Really?". He turned to his wife, "Must be the Quarrymen, these terrorists!"._**

 ** _The mother gasped, "Oh, dear. The little one must have been frightened and went to hide from them.". Lori went to the bed and peeked under it._**

 ** _"Liberty, it's okay. They're my mommy and daddy. They never hurt me or anyone. They're very nice!". Lori commented._**

 ** _A whimper, "Are you sure, Lori?"._**

 ** _"Yes, I am! Come out, they want to meet you, and I think they can help you get back to your papa and daddy.". Lori confidently said. A sigh, and Liberty came out warily and carefully as her eyes met Lori's parents who was sitting down on the floor. She walked slowly._**

 ** _"Hello. Can you help me get home?". Liberty hopefully asked as she looked a bit lost. The parents smiled softly, "But, of course. We can help. So, you say you came from up top. That was quite a trip. We're on the fourth floor.". Liberty nodded and smiled happily that she realized that she will get home. Soon, Liberty was in a disguise; a cap hat, jacket, pants. Luckily, the apartment building was only a few blocks from Castle Wyvern and its sister building. The human family, with holding Liberty in their arms, walked for a block when Lori, clutching her mother's hand, was distracted by a shiny coin. Lori went to recover it, suddenly slipping from her mother. Her parents called for her, and Lori looked back to see her mother's angry look. Embarrassed, Lori started to walk back when she was taken by a man._**

 ** _Lori screamed while her parents yelled in fear, shouting for her. Liberty snarled, and hopped out of the father's arms, instinctively came into all fours, chasing the man who held Lori against her will. Crowds surrounded her, and brushed off her cap hat, distantly hearing yells and shrieks. Liberty only focused on the man, and as she got closer, she leapt into his back, pushing him into the ground. Lori stumbled slightly and stopped to see her new friend standing on the man's back and smiling at her. Lori smiled back._**

 ** _Suddenly, the familiar contraption was there, and Liberty recognized it, ran behind Lori as the Quarrymen spilled out. Lori stood up determinedly, protecting her new friend._**

 ** _"Leave her alone, you bad men! She didn't do anything bad, and she saved me! Liberty is a good gargoyle!". Lori shouted at them._**

 ** _The Quarrymen chuckled, "Gargoyles are evil! It can hurt you!". They got closer and Lori still stood, protecting Liberty who's whimpering in fear._**

 ** _Suddenly, a flash of blue crashed into the Quarrymen, snarling and growling, revealing the creature to be a gargoyle beast. Liberty shouted happily, "Bronx!"._**

 ** _Bronx heard the voice and barked as he came to the two girls. Liberty came around Lori, laughing in joy as she reunited with Bronx. Bronx purred, licking and sniffing her._**

 ** _She turned to Lori, "This is Bronx, one of my family I told you about!"._**

 ** _Lori looked a bit wary then smiled as she walked up, and petted Bronx carefully. "Hi, Bronx. I'm Lori, and I am Liberty's new friend.". Then they heard groans, seeing the Quarrymen get up. Bronx snarled, protecting the girls ferociously. The Quarrymen began to show up their hammers, wanting to destroy the beast and gargoyle, no matter what it takes. The crowds surrounding them was in a sea of shock and anger, surprise and fear. They began to throw cans, bottles, anything in sight at the Quarrymen._**

 ** _The police arrived to arrest the Quarrymen who's disturbing the peace and hurting innocents. As the crowds scattered, one person called out for Liberty, and Liberty smiled widely._**

 ** _"Aunt Elisa! Aunt Elisa, I'm here!". Liberty called to the person, Elisa, one of the cops. Elisa ran to Liberty, picked her up, hugging her gratefully._**

 ** _Elisa sighed of relief, "Thank goodness, you're safe, Liberty. Your papa told us everything!"._**

 ** _"Is he okay?". Liberty asked worriedly._**

 ** _Elisa smiled, "He'll be right. He's at the castle. Hold on, your daddy's coming down.". Brooklyn, looking worn out yet relieved, glided down and landed._**

 ** _"Liberty!". He called out._**

 ** _"Daddy!". Liberty was dropped to the ground gently by Elisa and ran so quickly to Brooklyn who has his arms out, and Liberty cried, hugging him so tightly. Meanwhile, the crowds saw everything and was shocked to see a friendship between a human and a gargoyle, and a family reconciliation of gargoyles. Their minds was blown out of proportion and their views of gargoyle kind was completely changed. Liberty promised to visit Lori and her family while Brooklyn and Elisa thanked the parents. Liberty was instantly brought home.)_**

 **So, the Quarrymen was completely hunted by the police every day while the gargoyles was in stone sleep, except for Keith and Demona. Bonetooth gratefully healed from the wounds he received from the Quarrymen that night. Soon, the president passed down a law that gargoyles of any region is able to do their heritage, language, habits, and etc, and gave them permission to be protectors of the night if needed to be. Liberty and the other gargoyles were allowed night school if they needed to.**

 **Another five years has passed, and Broadway & Angela's egg hatched, revealing to be a girl, her coloring turquoise blue, with her hair black, her eyes dark brown eyes. She looks like a feminine version of Broadway with the addition of hair and has Angela's physique. She took up to wear a pearl white two-piece cloth. Her name is Courtney.**

 **All the Dog Shifters then became to be part of families. Kathy and Lexington was looking to be mated soon after Kathy turns 18 next spring. Alexander and Nutty became mischief makers at their schools. The twins, after revealing their secret to their female best friends at their workplaces, became boyfriends. Bonetooth's brother, Scott surprisingly fell in love with Delilah, one of the clones. Luckily, Thailog was destroyed long before. Sophie welcomed her new brother, Quill, who looks like Maggie with Talon's black coloring. Jett, to everyone's shock, fell in love with the man of two sides, Owen/Puck.**

 **So, Bonetooth's world is safe and well. He is happy with his newfound life. May your life be plentiful and wonderful, Bonetooth.**


End file.
